Rise Rage
by Ififall
Summary: Kieren/Simon/Rick Fanfiction. When Simon Closes in on Kieren, Rick comes back for the Second time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Off Topic- Thanks to CazB for the _**"Why Should I care"**_ and _**Mayhem in Stockton"**_ reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowed some lines and scenes, from the show.

* * *

A/N: Amy Dyer can't get sick, or paralyzed, or die, I love her too much!

* * *

A/N: Phillip isn't good enough for Amy, but he should ask her out. Paying a PDS Hooker _to be_ Amy is sadder than asking Amy out, and getting rejected.

* * *

A lie is only a fantasy drowned in truth. Sitting by that bonfire, Simon lied to Kieren, but it was for his own good. Simon's stay in America lasted more than a week. The Stardust he talked about had faded on the first day.

He'd vacationed there as a human. He'd gone back to the states as a PDS sufferer. Simon couldn't think about the things he was made to do back then. All the people he had hurt, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He tried to appear as an adventurer, as Risk-taker. He was sure Kieren Walker would like that.

* * *

"I have no-one here" Kieren told him. Kieren didn't know why he'd said that. He'd only known Simon for Five seconds. He was prepared to pay Simon and his "Disciples" to get him out of the Country. Now Simon had refused. The panic gripped him. Kieren would have cried, if he hadn't have felt so numb.

When Kieren said "No-one" he really meant "nothing" Of course he had people who cared about him. Kieren had his friends. His family and now this "Simon" But that wasn't enough. He finally had the courage to do what his "living" self couldn't. Kieren Walker could finally walk out of Roarton with a clean conscience. But that Weird MP Maxine, wouldn't let him.

* * *

"You have people around you Kieren. You have you're family Kieren, your friends, Amy, and _Me_" Simon said. At first Kieren thought that Simon was taking the piss. That is until he put his hand on Kieren's. Kieren grew hotter. He wasn't sure if it was because of his meds, or because of the fire. Could it be because of Simon? Ever since Rick, Kieren hadn't thought about anything like this.

He thought that he'd be cheating on Rick. If Kieren even thought about another lad he'd seen around the village, he'd instantly feel guilty. Anyway, Simon was off limits. Amy was obsessed with Simon. Kieren couldn't think about it. He tried to look away from Simon, but he was enjoying the warmth of Simon's hand against his own.

* * *

"I should go" Kieren said. Simon removed his hand. Kieren got up. He thought about going into the woods to say Goodbye to Amy, but he thought better of it. He went home. Jem was out. His parents were in bed. Kieren went to the fridge. He pulled out a can of "Red Bull" and put it on the table. Would caffeine work on a PDS sufferer?

He had to find out, he opened the can and sipped a tiny bit. He then gulped some more. He put the can back in the fridge. He went to his room and got on his Lap-Top. His Dad had bought it for him. When he got to France, they were going to Skype each other. He went on the Undead Prophet's website and tried to find pictures of Simon, but there were none.

* * *

Should he have found that suspicious?

Kieren didn't know. The Red Bull wasn't working, as Kieren became groggy. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His brain took him back to the PDS volunteer Team. His first day of community service. To Simon's smiles, Simon Stories, Simon's scars. Kieren could not get a crush on Simon. It would ruin everything.

* * *

He got a heroes welcome, the last time. This time would be different. Janet would make sure of it. Bill had gone into complete denial at first. One minute he was ranting about the Second Uprising, the next, he'd be quiet for days.

Janet Macy woke up one morning and her husband, Bill Macy had gone. He'd disappeared into thin air. No notes, No calls, No Texts, Nothing. Janet thought that Bill couldn't live with the guilt.

* * *

What he did to Rick was…but in time Janet forgave him. They had the funeral and moved on. Well…they tried to. But the couple would put on a united front in public. But in private, they couldn't mention their Son's name without arguing. Before long Bill was bringing HVF lad Gaz around for Breakfast, Tea and dinner, and Janet had had enough.

"Bill You can't replace our Rick, not with Gaz, not with anyone" Janet would say.

* * *

"Don't worry love. When Our_ real_ Rick comes back, Gaz will gone" Bill would say back. But now, both Janet's Husband and Son were gone. She thought about selling the house. There was no point keeping a place this big, just for herself. She'd rung up the Estate Agents. They'd set up a meeting at Six O' Clock in the morning. Janet got a knock at Five Thirty.

She tossed and turned in her empty bed until she willed herself to get up.

* * *

"Bloody Hell you're Early" She whispered to herself. She pulled on her dressing gown. She went downstairs and opened the door.

It was Sandra. The PDS nurse.

"Hiya Janet can I come in?" Sandra asked in a hushed whisper. Janet could feel the bad news coming. She'd handle it better than the last time.

* * *

"Sandra…it's Bill…isn't it?" She asked.

"Janet, I could murder a cup of tea" Sandra said hoping they wouldn't talk about this outside.

"Sandra stop. I can handle it. Just give me a time. I'll pick Bill up from your clinic" She said impatiently.

* * *

"Janet….this isn't about Bill. It's about Rick love" Sandra said. She made her way through the door and leaned against the hallway. Janet didn't close the door. She didn't see Teenager Jem Walker walking up the road with a cheap bottle of Cider in her hands.

"Sandra. It's okay I don't need therapy for Rick. It was nice of you to offer though" Janet said opening the door wider.

* * *

"It's not about therapy Janet. You see. There's been a development. You know, you had Rick's funeral a while back?" Sandra asked. Janet stared at her. Like she was trying to read her mind. Sandra, had her Phillip.

She had no idea what it was like to lose her only son. Every time Janet heard Rick's name, it stung her throat, and made her mouth go as dry as Afghanistan Sand.

* * *

"What about my Rick's funeral?" Janet asked.

"Well Janet. When you had the funeral service...Your Rick wasn't in the coffin" Sandra confessed.


	2. Forbidden

Thanks for the Reviews. I can't divide the paragraphs properly. Sorry about the spelling mistakes.

..."

In the last chapter I got the Nurses' name wrong. It's Shirley, so, sorry to the Die-Hards who saw that mistake.

..."

_**"Kieren, there's what I believe. And Then there's you"**_

..."

It wasn't what he'd said. It was the way he'd said it. Everything he said to Kieren made Kieren feel like everything was going to be okay. Kieren remembered his Dad saying:

"Oh Watch out Sue, Kier's been _spellbound_ by another one" Kieren replied:

"Dad I'm not "_**Spellbound"**_ by anyone"

..."

At the time, he'd meant what he'd said. But now Kieren was on Cloud Nine and it was all down to Simon. They were still on the crappy PDS Giving back Scheme. But Being with Simon made the time fly by.

"So In the States, the US Bouncers are just like the ones over here. Just with a crappier accent" Simon said. "So this huge Bouncer shaped like a human Donut walks up to me in front of my friends in the club line..." Simon started to say.

..."

"Was this when you were PDS?" Kieren asked.

"We still_** are **_PDS Kieren. And No, this was when I was Human" Simon said getting the litter picker and picking up a dirty Dr Pepper can.

"Do you remember those Dr Pepper Ads Kieren? What's the worst that can happen?" Kieren nodded. "Kieren with you being the way you are. I'm worried about you" Simon said.

..."

But Kieren got confused. He didn't know whether he was being complimented or teased.

"You don't need to worry Si, we have each other" Kieren said. When Supervisor Dean wasn't looking he tried to touch Simon's hand, but Simon shrugged him off. Simon looked at Kieren, like he wanted to tell him something. But for some reason he thought better of it and walked away.

..."

The time's come Janet love. Would you like to do the honors?" Shirley said patting Janet on the arm. Janet nodded and stepped forward. Rick was upright on the bed. His eyes had been open for a while. He wasn't speaking. Shirley said that it would take some time for Rick to get "Used to his surroundings" But could Janet take him home yet?

Janet took the Medicine tool while Shirley and Dr Russo, turned Rick to the side.

..."

Janet was still pleased to see that the hole in her son's back was still open. Janet gently put the tool into Rick's hole. She squeezed the Neurotryptaline into her son's Body. Then Shirley and Dr Russo turned Rick back into bed. They pushed his sheets up.

Once Rick's head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes.

"What? Rick? Shirley what's happening!" Janet shouted.

..."

"It's okay. He's just resting. He'll probably wake up in a few hours. You can go home if you want Janet" Shirley said. But Janet didn't. she stayed by his side. Because Rick was PDS, she couldn't see him breathing, but she'd have to trust Shirley for now. She dosed off only to wake up and see her son watching her.

"Rick? Can you speak love?" Janet asked getting up and stroking her son's forehead.

"Yeah" Rick said weakly.

..."

"I'm so glad to have you back. I was gonna sell up. But now, we can settle back into Roarton. Or we can go somewhere else. Anywhere you want love. Even to the city, if that makes you happy" Janet said.

"Me head hurts" Rick said. "Where's Dad?" Rick asked. Janet thanked God that her only Son didn't remember what his Dad had done.

..."

"You're Dad's already been here to see you love. He went back to the house to get everything ready for you. You won't have to lift a finger love, he'll do everything for you" Janet said. It was best that she kept her son's spirits up.

"Mum you need to thank Ken for me" Rick said. He called help..." Rick started to say. His Mum nodded and changed the subject. Then she turned the TV on. The News Reporter said:

..."

"The Proposal for a new College in Roarton is being finalised. Roarton's residents have set up a petition to oppose the idea. But Local MP's have said that it is going forward. Local PDS Supporter _Steve Walker _said:

_**"Yeah I think a New PDS College is a great idea. My son has PDS. He's so smart. He loves his art. Paintings and that kind of stuff. He wants to get on in life. A New College will give my son another chance and..." **_

Rick sighed as his Mum turned the TV over.

..."

"Mum! That's Ren's Dad is that!" Rick shouted.

"Rick I don't want to see you get stressed. You've only just woken up love" Janet said. Rick sat back and sulked in silence. Janet didn't want her son bringing Kieren up.

..."

Janet had seen Kieren around the village. With that Ghostly pale New lad. She could never tell Rick about it though. The less Rick knew, the better it would be for her family.


	3. Sizzling Secrets

_**A/N: **_Thanks For the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

"The, sorry._ Our_ Undead Prophet says that it's time to remove the shackles of Burdens. The Handcuffs of uncertainty. The Noose of shame.

The only way we can remove these things. Is to remove the Make-up. Take off The Mousse. peel off The Contacts. Followers, we have to accept ourselves. Without Self acceptance. No Humans will accept _**us**_. Do we need Humans respect to live? No. But Humans need to see that we are trying" Simon said.

..."

"Right now. Before our undead Prophet strikes. We need to stare the locals in the face. Bare and welcoming. To show the Prophet that we are listening. We our proud. We are prepared to do whatever it takes. Does everyone understand?" Simon asked.

"Yes" His followers said. Kieren was standing in the corner of the room. Of course it sounded like outspoken _"Rebel Without a Cause"_ crap. But Kieren just kept nodding when the others did. He noticed the Blonde girl from the PDS Scheme giving Simon the eye.

..."

Did Kieren have anything to worry about?

Moments later the meeting had ended. "Find our Blessed and spread the word" Simon told his followers. They each hugged him GoodBye. Some more than others. Kieren was about to leave himself when Simon gently pulled him back.

"Amy's on one of her imfamous day trips" Simon said.

..."

"Oh shit. Watch out Roarton" Kieren teased.

"Indeed. We've got the place to ourselves" Simon said. He turned Kieren towards him and leaned over to kiss him. Kieren leaned away. Kieren knew that his knock-back was ridiculous.

In the beginning, he'd made the first physical move on Simon. But he didn't want to be this close to him right now. He didn't want to give Simon the wrong idea. But he didn't want Simon asking questions either.

..."

"Simon...it's a bit stuffy in here. We should go out" Kieren said.

In this heat?" Simon asked, looking at the Sun burning outside.

"Yeah. A little Relaxation in the park would do wonders for you Si. With all these "meetings" you've got, you don't want to stress yourself out" Kieren said. Simon nodded and went to his room to change into something lighter.

..."

"Yes Miss Martin. Yes, Our Rick would love that. Yes I'll run it by him. Thank you for calling Miss Martin. Bye" Janet said. She went upstairs to her Son's Room. He'd stopped asking about Bill. Janet told him that she'd lied. Then she told Rick another lie. She told Her Son Rick that Bill wasn't actually here. That after what had happened to Rick, Bill had to take a break away.

"Without you?" Rick would ask.

"Every man needs their space love" Janet said. "**You** of all people know that" Janet said. That seemed to end the "Bill" Questions, for now. Janet knocked on her son's door excitedly.

..."

"Yeah?" Rick asked. Janet came in still holding the phone.

"Love, that was that posh MP on the phone. Miss Maxine Martin" Janet said smiling.

"So?" Rick asked. She could tell that he was still pissed off at turning the TV over the other day. But he'd get over it, after Janet had told him the Good news.#

..."

"Well...the new college is going ahead. On the opening day Miss Martin wants you to come along. To Say a few words" Janet said happily.

"How does she know about me?" Rick asked.

"Well, she's an MP ain't she?" Janet said. Rick bit his lip. He wondered how many other people knew he was back. He didn't give a shit about the Prime Minister or MP's. If the people he liked...if the people he _**loved**_didn't know, then what was the point?

..."

"Anyway, when you're better, you just have to get up there. Put a smile on that handsome face and charm everyone. It'll be easy love" Janet said.

"That's easy for you to say Mum" Rick said, picking up his remote. "It's a nice day" Rick said changing the subject by looking out at the sun shining.

"Yeah. If you're up to it. Why don't we go out later love?" Janet asked. Rick nodded and Janet left her Son in peace.

..."

Alone, Kieren and Simon were sitting in the park on the grass spraying each other with water.

"Stop! I can't take anymore" Simon said smiling.

"Ah come on Si. You're meant to be this tough Undead Disciple" Kieren said still shaking the water on him.

"I guess I'm not so tough when I'm around you" Simon said. A kiss right then and there would have been perfect. But with too many people around it wasn't worth it. "I've texted Amy. The Tea-Cup's aren't any fun without me" Kieren said.

..."

"We should go out more often Kieren" Simon said. Kieren looked at the Ice-cream Man pointing at them and turned his body to the right.

"Baby Steps Si. Baby Steps" Kieren said. "I'm going to get more water" He got up and went to the new vending machines that the College committee put up. He was about to put change into the machine, when he saw a familiar face.

..."

Was it Janet Macy? It looked like her. Like a coward, Kieren hid behind the machine while Janet was wheeling some guy along the Park Path. He was curious. But then he could hear Simon calling his name.

"I'll put you here" Janet said wheeling Rick next to a bench.

"Sorry you had to wheel me Mum. I won't be useless for long. I promise" Rick said.

..."

"Don't be silly Love. I need the excercise" Janet said. She tried to stay calm but she was nervous. Rick didn't want a fuss. He was dressed in plain clothes and had a cap on that covered most of his face. People couldn't tell who Janet's "New Friend" was .

Janet thought that it would be a peaceful day, until she saw Kieren Walker with his New lad.

That was the last thing she needed. She had to talk to Kieren before he came over to them first.

..."

Simon was talking about the moment he had Gaz by the Neck in the pub. Kieren was trying not to smile. But he couldn't help it.

"Gaz actually tried to swing for me. I couldn't believe it Kieren. I'm not a violent Disciple" Simon said.

"Yeah right. I bet you stirred up trouble at your Little commune" Kieren said.

"No never. But when This " Gaz" Started making threats. I was tempted too..." Simon's voice trailed off when he realised that Kieren wasn't looking at him anymore.

..."

"I'm sorry to disturb you lads" Janet said. "But Kieren can I borrow you for a minute love?" She asked. Kieren obediently got up. He hadn't seen Janet around since Rick's...Kieren couldn't think about it. He wasn't going to bring it up. To Janet, or Amy, and definitely not to Simon.

"It's nice to see you Mrs Macy" Kieren said.

"Call me Janet, Kieren. It's great to see you. You've...changed" She said. Kieren knew that he was freaking her out. They hadn't worn any make-up today. But Kieren told himself not to feel guilty. After all Janet had come up to him, not the other way round.

..."

They began walking and Kieren could vaguely see Janet's "friend" in a wheelchair. He could see an outline. He assumed it was a male, but Kieren was too far away to see the man in any detail.

"I thought you were...moving away" Kieren said.

"I have people to stay here for now" Janet said looking over at her guest in the Wheelchair. My Nephew Nate, is staying for a while" Janet lied.

..."

"That's nice" Kieren said.

We both saw your Dad on TV. Are you going to a college out of Roarton?" Janet asked. Kieren smiled. But inside he was puzzled. One minute Janet was talking about his Dad on TV. His Dad was on TV talking about the College _**in**_ Roarton. Then Janet immediately started to talk about Kieren _**leaving**_Roarton.

Why? Kieren thought. He told himself to keep Janet guessing.

..."

"I don't know Janet. There could be PDS Colleges all over the place..." Kieren said.

"Well it was great catching up. Take care love" Janet said walking away. He went back to Simon and said sorry.

"What for?" Simon asked.

..."

"Sorry that I took a while. I want...I want to tell you about her...but it's too hard right now" Kieren said.

"Kieren. Your mystery is what makes you special. Keep all your PDS cards close to that_ toned_ chest of yours" Simon said. He put his hand on Kieren's chest. But before Simon could enjoy that feeling, Kieren got up.

"Si, I've gotta go. I'll walk back with you. But I've gotta go" Kieren said curtly.

..."

Later, Back alone in the flat Simon was pacing. Out of curiosity? Out of Sexual frustration? He didn't know anymore. When Amy got back almost Forty Minutes later, Simon was rushing out of the door.

"Simon wait! Have you missed me?" Amy asked.

"All the time Amy. I'll be back" Simon said kissing Amy on the forehead. He'd make it up to her. He just had to see someone. He reached the farm and found it impossible to see how anyone could live there. The whole place was grey, scary and uninviting. But if this was what Human's liked these days. Then Good luck to them.

..."

He gently tapped on the door, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Hello?" Janet asked curiously.

"Hello Mrs Macy you may not remember me. I'm Simon Monroe. I'm the guy that was with Kieren at the park" Simon said. Janet tried to shut the door. She almost did, until Simon blocked it with his hand. The door creaked as Simon struggled to keep it open.

"Mrs Macy please!" Simon asked.

..."

"How do you know my Name?" Janet asked. "Love you need to leave. Before I have to call the police" Janet said.

"Miss Macy I know _**he's**_ back" Simon said.

"I don't know who you're talking about" Janet said. But she opened the door back, desperate to hear more.

..."

"Mrs Macy. Let's not play these games. I really don't have the time. Or the energy. I know your Son Rick is back in Roarton. We both have special people in our lives. Special people That we want to protect" Simon said.

"How did you find out? How much cash do you want to keep quiet?" Janet asked.

"I'm not here for Money Mrs Macy" Simon said trying to calm her down.

..."

"Then what the hell do you want?" Janet asked.

"A Truce. A Bond. A Partnership, Mrs Macy. I can't shout this news from the Rooftops. I'm in the same position as you" Simon said.

"Meaning what?" Janet asked.

..."

"_**Meaning **_I agree with you. Kieren and Rick can't see each other. _**Ever Again**_. If you Disagree. Send me away now" Simon said.

Janet quietly opened the door and stepped back.

"You'd better come in Mr Monroe" Janet said opening the door wider as Simon smiled and stepped inside the Macy's Family house.


	4. Order Ren Around

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the Reviews! Strong Language.

..."

It wasn't easy. Dealing with the Guilt. He just wanted the Second Rising. Bill Macy wanted it more than anything. He saw it happening in his Day-Dreams. Rotter's appearing from the Ground.

At night he dreamt about it. Bill Dreamt about the day that the Neighbours would scream. Bill would wake up. He'd tell Janet to lock herself in the Bathroom.

..."

Then Bill would get his gun...

He'd go downstairs. Rotters would be everywhere. Rotters would be gnawing on skulls and punching car windows. Rotters would be chasing kids down the street.

Rotters would be crawling on the floor like slugs. Rotters would be killing their own Mothers with their bare hands. Bill would look out on the street and shoot one Rotter from the upstairs window.

..."

Then He'd hear a knock at the door.

Bill would mutter, "Fucker's got a nerve" Bill would come down the stairs. He'd open the door and point out his Rifle. Ready to blow a Rotter's head off. Then he'd pause. Outside his front door wasn't a Rotter.

It was his son Rick. Rick would be fully dressed in Church clothes. Not Army ones. Bill just wanted to forget about the Army.

..."

They could _**all **_just forget about the Army.

..."

Rick's hair would be gelled. He'd have aftershave on. Rick would be smiling. Heroic, and Handsome. He'd have No cuts, No bruises. No burns. No Stitches and No scars. Bill would put down the gun and admire his son.

So, surprised. So Shocked. So proud. Rick would pat the gun. Bill would lower it to the floor.

_**"Hiya Dad"**_Rick would say.

..."

After that, each and every time Bill would wake up. He'd wake up alone in a piss soaked hostel. That's where he'd been staying. He looked his phone. They'd be calls and Texts from Janet. Most of the time he ignored them. He knew it was going to be the same old Bollocks.

..."

Janet's Texts mostly said stuff like:

_**"Bill love you"**_

_**"Love, when are you coming back?"**_

_**..."**_

Most of the time, Bill didn't pay any attention to them. But today he'd had a change of heart. He'd heard about that "New Rotter College" He'd felt bad for his wife.

She would obviously be thinking about Rick right now. Janet would be thinking about what could have been. But he couldn't speak to her.

..."

Bill listened to Janet's most recent Voice-mail instead.

_**"Bill love, Rick's back! Really I'm not tapped love. Shirley told me there was a mix up. Please love. Please Call me back"**_ Janet said.

Bill stared at his mobile. Janet could be lying. She could be taking the piss out of him. 'Cause of what he did. Bill wasn't sure, but there was only one way that he was going to find out...

..."

"Kieren are...are you ready love?" Sue Walker asked her son. It was the PDS College's opening day.

"Yeah, But Mum it's Five thirty in the morning!" Kieren shouted from his room.

"Kier, can you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Jem shouted back. Kieren's Mum knocked on the door. Kieren quietly told her to come in.

..."

"How are you love? Excited?" Sue asked smiling.

"Not as excited as you are, apparently" Kieren said pulling up his quilt. He was fully clothed, but he didn't have any make up on. He still thought his Mum was secretly freaking out.

..."

"Good luck love. This is a new Start. Right love?" His Mum said.

"Thanks Mum. You should get some sleep, I don't want you falling asleep at the College speeches. It'll be embarrassing" Kieren said.

His Mum Sue gave him a friendly poke. She ruffled his hair and left. A few seconds after she had gone. Kieren got a Text from his New Boyfriend.

..."

_**"I no Ur up. B DwnStairs"**_ The Text said.

Kieren threw on a hoodie and baggy jogging bottoms. He crept down the stairs and through the Hallway.

"You took your time" Simon said when Kieren opened the door.

..."

"Are you joking?" Kieren asked. He'd only been a few seconds.

"Lovely sky out here. Let's walk" Simon said. Curious by Simon's mood. Kieren got his key off of the shelf and left. Simon was right. Simon was nearly always right.

But he was right about the sky. It was a calming, beautiful light Blue that Kieren wanted to disappear in...with Simon by his side...of course.

..."

"Nervous about College?" Simon asked.

"Wouldn't you be?" Kieren asked.

"Kieren. You didn't answer the question. You know, when I ask you things. I don't want your answer to be about me. When I ask you about you. I want you to talk about_** you.**_Understand?" Simon asked.

..."

"I think so" Kieren said patting his hair down.

"This PDS college is a great idea. You need it more that I thought" Simon said.

It was too early for the Boys to fight. Kieren nodded and let that comment go.

..."

After everything that had happened, he didn't want Simon to be against him. They walked down the street, quietly until Simon sharply turned to the right.

"Kieren let's take a short cut" Simon said pointing towards a cobbled Alley-way that looked quite wet.

..."

"Short-cut? I thought this was a lovely morning walk?" Kieren asked.

"It is. Don't you trust me Kieren?" Simon asked. "Come on" Simon said turning Kieren by the shoulders. As they began walking through the Alley-way Simon slowed down on purpose.

"Si?" Kieren asked, stopping for a moment.

..."

"I'm right here Kieren, just keep walking" Simon said.

With Little Kieren Walker none the wiser, and right where he wanted him...

..."

Simon took the Undead Prophet's knife out of his coat pocket...


End file.
